Walküre
Brunnhilde,' Scrapper 142' oder auch Walküre ist eine ehemalige asgardische Walküre, die auf Sakaar lebte und für den Wettkampf der Champions des Grandmasters Gladiatoren besorgte. Geschichte Die Walküre war einst eine der Elitekriegerinnen von Asgard, die das Reich beschützten. Als Hela, die Göttin des Todes, Asgard bedrohte, schickte Odin die Walküren, um sie aufzuhalten. Dabei wurden alle Kriegerinnen von Hela getötet, nur Walküre überlebte, weil eine andere Kriegerin sie rettete. Verbittert verließ die Frau Asgard und zog sich auf Sakaar zurück, um dort zu trinken und zu vergessen. Sie wurde zu einer Sklavenfängerin, die Personen fing und an den Grandmaester verkaufte, um für ihn in seinen Gladiatorenarenen zu kämpfen. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Walküre fängt Thor ab, als dieser auf dem Planeten Sakaar landet, wo sie ihn mit einer Gehorsamkeits-Disk gefangen nimmt und zum Grandmaester bringt, der sie für den Fang reich belohnt. Während seiner Gefangenschaft versucht Thor, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen, doch die Kriegerin weigert sich, mehr als einige Worte mit ihm zu wechseln. Trotz allem schaut sie später dem Kampf zwischen Hulk und Thor zu. Nach dem Kampf besucht die Walküre das Zimmer von Thor und Hulk, wobei sie den Hulk wie einen alten Freund begrüßt und ersichtlich wird, dass die beiden eine freundschaftliche Beziehung aufgebaut haben. Sie selbst weigert sich, Thor bei der Befreiung von Asgard zu helfen und erzählt ihm von ihrer Geschichte und ihrem selbstgewählten Exil auf Sakaar. Thor kann während dem Gespräch jedoch die Fernbedienung für seine Kontroll-Disk von der Walküre stehlen und sie damit außer Kraft setzen. Die anschließende Flucht von Thor und dem Hulk wirft der Grandmaester der Walküre und Loki vor und befiehlt ihnen, seine beiden Kämpfer zu finden. Loki verdächtigt die Walküre, seinem Bruder geholfen zu haben und kämpft gegen sie, wobei er ihre wahre Herkunft als Kriegerin Asgards aufdeckt und sie verspottet, wofür ihn die Kriegerin gefangen nimmt. Die Walküre beschließt nun, doch Thor zu helfen, da sie eingesehen hat, dass sie nicht länger vor ihrer Vergangenheit davonlaufen kann und sich ihr stellen muss. Sie sucht ihn und den verwandelten Bruce Banner auf, wobei sie jedoch nicht ahnt, wer dieser in Wirklichkeit ist. Als Versöhnungsgeschenk präsentiert sie Thor seinen gefangenen Bruder und gemeinsam schmieden die vier den Plan, in Sakaar eine Revolution durch die Gladiatoren anzuzetteln und in der Verwirrung mit einem der Schiffe des Grandmaesters durch das größte der Wurmlöcher nach Asgard zu fliehen. Die Walküre stiehlt einige Waffen und bringt diese zu den Gladiatoren, die nun eine Revolution anzetteln. Gemeinsam mit Thor und Bruce schleicht sie sich auf ein Schiff und fliegt damit davon, verfolgt von einigen Soldaten des Grandmaesters. Die Walküre springt gemeinsam mit Thor auf eines der feindlichen Schiffe und zerstört dessen Geschosse, bevor sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf ihr Schiff zurückkehren können, bevor sie durch das Wurmloch reisen. In Asgard kämpft die Walküre Seite an Seite mit Thor und Bruce gegen die Krieger von Hela, wobei sie es leicht mit einigen zugleich aufnehmen kann. Als Loki Surtur wieder zum Leben erweckt und damit Ragnarok einleitet, rettet der Hulk sie und Thor durch einen Sprung auf das fliehende Raumschiff. Avengers: Endgame Die Walküre lebt nach dem Zeitsprung von fünf Jahren mit dem Rest der Asgardianer auf de Erde in einer selbst gebauten Stadt, wobei sie dem ankommenden Rocket und Bruce von den Problemen Thors berichtet. Sie selbst kämpft ebenfalls im finalen Kampf gegen den vergangenen Thanos, wobei sie ihr Schlachtpferd, einen Pegasus, reitet. Sie hilft Peter, als dieser den Handschuh mit den Infinitysteinen zu Scotts Van transportieren will. Nach dem Sieg über Thanos wird die junge Frau von Thor zur Königin von Asgard ernannt, wobei sie feststellt, dass sie einiges ändern wird. Zurzeit hält sich die Walküre im neuen Asgard auf, wo sie als Königin herrscht und sich mit den Bewohnern ein neues Zuhause baut. Sie lebt in Neu Asgard und wird am Ende von Thor zu Königin ernannt. Thor: Love and Thunder folgt... Persönlichkeit Die Walküre ist eine mutige Persönlichkeit, die sich vor wenigen Dingen fürchtet und auch Risiken auf sich nimmt, um anderen zu helfen. Außerdem ist sie tough und lässt sich so leicht von niemanden einschüchtern oder verängstigen. Trotz all ihrem Mut trägt die Frau ein hohes Maß an Verbitterung in sich, durch ihre Geschichte und ihr Schicksal gezeichnet, was sie auch durch Alkohol zu kompensieren versucht. Beziehungen Freunde: Thor, Bruce Thor Seit ihrem Abenteuer zusammen sind Thor und Valkaryie gute Freunde. Sie scheuen sich nicht davor, miteinander ehrlich zu sein und vertrauen einander. Thor ernennt sie zur Königin. Bruce Die Walküre weiß lange nicht, dass Bruce sich in ihren grünen Freund Hulk verwandeln kann, Bruce selbst respektiert und akzeptiert sie. gute Bekannte: Korg, Loki Loki Auf Sakaar haben Loki und die Walküre auf gegnerischen Seiten gekämpft, doch sind beide auf das Wohl der Bürger von Asgard bedacht. Bekannte: Peter Superkräfte * übermenschliche Stärke: Wie alle Asen ist Walküre übermenschlich stark und besitzt eine größere körperliche Kraft als die durchschnittliche asgardianische Frau. Zudem besitzt sie als Kriegerin die Fähigkeit, ihre Kraft besser einzusetzen als andere. * übermenschliche Widerstandsfähigkeit: Der Körper von Walküre ist viel widerstandsfähiger gegen körperlichen Schaden als der Körper eines Menschen. * regenerativer Heilungsfaktor: Trotz der Widerstandsfähigkeit ihres Körpers kann Walküre, wie jeder andere Ase, verletzt werden. Allerdings ermöglicht ihr Stoffwechsel, der bedeutend höher ist als bei Menschen, dass sie verletztes Körpergewebe mit größerer Geschwindigkeit und Effizienz regenerieren kann, als ein Mensch in der Lage wäre. * Langlebigkeit: Wie alle Asen altert Walküre mit einer Rate, die viel langsamer als die eines Menschen ist und etwa Plus/Minus 5000 Jahre beträgt. Trivia * In der nordischen Mythologie ist eine Walküre, auch Schlacht- oder Schildjungfer, ein weibliches Geistwesen aus dem Gefolge des Göttervaters Odin (Wodan). Sie wählen die auf dem Schlachtfeld verstorbenen Einherjer ("ehrenvoll Gefallene") aus, um sie nach Walhall zu führen. * Walküre ist bislang über 380 mal in den Comics aufgetreten (etwa so oft wie Lady Sif und klar öfter als Hela). Sie wurde von Roy Thomas geschaffen und von Steve Engelhart zu einer Superheldin weiterentwickelt. * Ursprünglich war von den Drehbuchautoren von Thor 3 geplant, eine eventuelle Romanze zwischen Thor und der Walküre offen zu lassen, was im 4. Avengers-Teil jedoch nicht mehr aufgegriffen wurde. Bilder Thor Ragnarok Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Thor Ragnarok Teaser 34.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 28.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_36.png Kategorie:Asen Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter (Thor) Kategorie:Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Kategorie:Thor: Love and Thunder Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame Kategorie:Lebend